Cheaters
by KeroSun
Summary: whats a boy to do when your boyfriend is controlling and abusive? and to top it off hes cheating on you? Will butters prince ever come and save him? Main paring ButtersxKenny
1. Chapter 1

Cheater …

I can't honestly remember when was the last time we or let me correct that and say that I can't remember when "I" was happy in this relationship. I had known had known for a while he had been seeing someone….I just brushed it off like my mother would say whenever I feel as a clumsy child. But then maybe I didn't care…. I'm really not so sure anymore not ever since that kiss….

My name is Leopold "Butter" Scotch and I consider myself a cheater.

I know people would say _"that's what they all say!"_ But honestly folks I didn't intend this to happen, it was in no way premeditated….it just…sort of ….happened I guess….

In the end I kind of guess it was meant for the best because the relationship was slowly crumbling away…

My name is Kenneth McCormick and I am a cheater fling and all round man whore and I got my title for stealing girls and guys from their boyfriends or girlfriends. Sometimes it'd be intentional other times on accident….but with Butters it was different ….

How?

Well… it was a bit of both.

There had always something that stopped me from putting the moves on Butters he had always been different. In no way was I ever intimidated. Oh no it had not been that at all Butters is small frail and in many ways feminine, his frame was small and I towered above him. I also can't really say it was his relationship that stopped me either. But you see I had always liked him thought he was cute, smart and an all around good friend to me but that was the thing he was my FRIEND. I never wanted to lose him his friendship was a great privilege and I sure as hell didn't want to give that up and as a well behaved child I listened to my conscious for once when it came to stopping my urges and impulses.

But that night…..

That night I was in the corner of the room by myself as usual Cartmen my boyfriend of almost 1 year was mingling and having fun with other party goers. I didn't know much of anyone at the party only a few old classmates but as always I felt to shy to indignant to interrupt them to got and ask them how they were or how their happy lives was.

I have to be honest I was a friendly person but this he…our relationship changed me …

It seemed like it would be an eternity for the party to end and for us to return to our flat until he came.

I was not so tipsy that night no…. I was buzzed and maybe high but not on any drugs no on determination. I was sitting in the kitchen with Stan and Kyle when I decided to finally get up and do something about it I made my to the living room and there he was…..

He was sitting by himself in a bean bag chair just staring into space. Cartmen and Wendy even passed meters in front of him and went up the stairs and it seemed to make it passed his radar unnoticed either that or he didn't care.

I snatched a bottle of tequila from the table and swished a quick drink of it in hopes that I'd gain at the least some artificial balls.

I took a moment to take in his beauty just incase things went wrong and he'd slap me and drop me as a friend.

He was beautiful in every way… how could Cartmen pass him up for her…?


	2. Chapter 2

Cheater 2

I had known Kenny all through out my childhood well into my teen years but it wasn't until me and Cartmen got together that me and him became close friends. I had noticed he was more caring more concerned and would call me frequently as every good friend would do.

Cartmen hated him…he'd always make it his job to remind me that Kenny was "trouble."

But to me he wasn't he was in a way my sanctuary from him….because when I fell or pushed Kenny seemed to always be there to pick of the pieces and glue me back together….

But I never imagined….

I HAD to do it now or never….

He was being destroyed by that monster he was slowly being demolished becoming a shell of his former self.

Butters had always been social sweet and very attentive of friends he was known to drop what he was doing just to catch up or say Hi to a friend but ever since Cartmen. Butters became quite and an island which no one was allowed to touch and was never allowed letting anyone venture him.

I had been lost in thought for a while ….everything was loud but I was at peace in my mind.

I was broken out of my spell by Kenny when he came towards me in a tipsy sort of stride he was really tall he said nothing but extended out his hand to me and strangely enough without asking to where or why I took his hand.

I honestly didn't know where I was going to take him but I knew I had to get him out of there and to myself.

I took him up the street to where my shitty Camry was parked I unlocked the door to the passenger side and let him in. With out an exchange or inquiry he stepped in.

I ran to the driver side and quickly started the car and drove.

"Butters I love you."

I sat there wondering where we'd go and in a way I was happy he had pulled me out of there I mean the only reason I had been there was because Cartmen made me….

I heard Kenny make his way around his car to the driver side he quickly opened the door and stepped in and started the car. He seemed impatient almost anxious to say something and then he looked over at me with sadness in his eyes it hurt.

But then it was clear when he opened his mouth and released his burden…those three little words attached with my name that I had so solemnly heard from Cartmen. Thought this time they came with such meaning so much hurt…

"Butters I love you

"What?" was all I could really conjure up to say to what he had just revealed to me.

And that's when it hit me….

The concern, the extra attention, his phone calls the reason why he had stuck around, the reason why he'd always look at me differently… the reason why he cared.

I hadn't realized we were driving and he was crying. I snapped out of my daze and waited until we got to a stop light and a grabbed his hand. He slowly turned to me his honey hazel eyes fell upon mine and I could feel his hurt.I found it fascinating how his face managed to stay composed as the tears slid down his defined features….I had not noticed how handsome he was until that night.

"Butters…" was all he said.

"lets go somewhere anywhere we can talk and he wont find us …." I replied with a squeeze to his hand.

That was the most alive I had felt in months.

His forwardness had taken me aback I quickly stole my gaze away from his and went back to the road while frantically whipping away my tears.

I felt sort of pathetic and a wave of uncertainty and self-consciousness fell over me …maybe he felt bad for me…? I shook the feeling off and just nodded my head to what he told me and drove to my apartment in the down town area.

Cartmen thought I was still poor but I had a job a real one and not like those part times like my pops had had when he had been sober and Christian. I had a shitty car yea but I had a nice apartment with the works.

"I'll take us to my flat ok?"

Butters only nodded.

He had come to me many a time bleeding and bruised what was even sadder he'd taken the buss in the middle of the night after the monster had fallen asleep.

I gripped the wheel at the thought. He gently caressed my arm and with a weak smile said: "its okay Ken he ain't here he can't hurt me…."

I kept driving.

I knew what he was thinking about… he had always tensed and made a fist when I showed up bloody and pitiful at his flat.

No one knew or more so no one noticed or cared that I had bruises and cuts….even now I can't really remember when the beatings had started.


End file.
